


First Time

by orphan_account



Series: Cubeland Universe [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	First Time

First Time

Prompt from you-dont-have-a-magpie- NSFW Boyfrienderman.

So yeah, WARNING NSFW

Summary-It’s Edmund and Gavin’s first time and Gavin wanted it to be really special.

(Set before the proposal fic)

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“Buy some fucking candles, man, I got no fucking clue.”

Gavin rolled his eyes with a whine as he begged his auburn haired friend once more.

“Pleeease Michael. I have no idea how to be romantic with all this. How was Lindsay and your first time together?” Gavin asked and Michael rounded on him, forcing Gavin back by pointing right in his face.

“ _That_ is personal, thank you,” Michael snapped before turning to face his computer again. “Anyway, you shouldn’t be asking me. You should be asking, like Lindsay or Barb or Kara or something,” Michael mumbled and Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, what? Why should I ask them?” Gavin asked warily and Michael just shrugged, turning away from his computer again to look at his British friend.

“Because. You’re, like...the girl and stuff,” Michael mumbled, not looking Gavin directly in the eyes. Gavin made a peculiar squawking noise and gave Michael a filthy look.

“I-I’m not a girl. I’m a boy. A man, a masculine man!” Gavin shrieked, making Michael cover his ears.

“See, that’s not helping. And you’re totally the girl. I mean...well, he’s taller than you. And stronger. And he’s always protecting you and stuff,” Michael said.

“So what if he’s taller. A-and...” Gavin stopped, thinking about every moment with Edmund. How he always curled into the Enderman’s side, loved it when Edmund pulled him into his lap when they cuddled on the couch. How Edmund could comfort him just by wrapping an arm around his waist. How he loved when he stroked his cheek as he looked down at him, tilting his chin up before they kissed.

“Bloody hell. I’m the girl,” Gavin sighed, resting his head in his hands while Michael just nodded.

“Yep. So...I dunno. Lindsay!” Michael called through the office just as Lindsay happened to be walking past.

“Yeah, what’s up?” she asked.

“Gavin needs help with something,” Michael said simply before turning back to his work, leaving Gavin to attempt to explain what the problem was.

“Come on. I’ve got my break anyway,” Lindsay said, nodding her head out to the front door. Gavin sighed, standing from his spot, not-so-subtly kicking Michael’s chair as he went, making his friend shout in surprise.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

“You guys really haven’t had sex yet?!” Lindsay cried out in the diner, Gavin shushing her and looking around with a blush on his face.

“No, we haven’t. It’s just never come up, I guess. Do...Do Endermen even have sex?” Gavin thought out loud, looking more and more anxious.

“I’ve seen what he’s packing. If he isn’t using it for something other than pissing then I call crime against sex,” Lindsay said slyly.

“Wait, he’s ‘packing’? Wait...you’ve seen my boyfriend _naked?”_ Gavin asked looking at Lindsay with a bit of horror and a _lot_ of anger.

“It was that time he knocked over a bunch of paint in storage and he used the bathroom to clean up. I walked in to give him his change of clothes and he’d already gotten naked,” Lindsay said, examining Gavin’s expression. “Waaait. Oh my god. You haven’t seen him naked yet, have you?” Lindsay said, covering her mouth in shock. Gavin spluttered and blushed, trying to deny it before he let his head drop onto the table in defeat.

“No. He’s my first boyfriend and I was always too nervous,” he admitted quietly with a blush. Lindsay was silent for a moment before petting his hair, saying ‘Aaaw’.

“Shut up and just help me figure out how to do this,” Gavin whined, raising his head to look at Lindsay pleadingly.

“We’ll need some help then,” Lindsay said, pulling out her phone and in under 10 minutes, Barbara and Kara had appeared at the diner, discussing how to make Gavin and Edmund’s first night together perfect.

“He seems like a classy guy so maybe candles? And dinner first. Can’t just rip his clothes off and drag him into bed,” Barb said, sipping at her cup of coffee.

“Been thinking about Edmund before, Barb?” Kara accused, making Gavin glare at both the blondes. Barbara rolled her eyes.

“And you two haven’t thought about Gavin and our friendly neighbourhood Enderman screwing each other’s brains out?” Barb replied just for Lindsay and Kara to whistle innocently and look anywhere but at Gavin, a small smirk on their faces. Gavin blushed harder.

“You imagine us having sex?” Gavin squeaked but the women just waved his reaction off.

“So... just be yourself really. I know its cliché but he’s all manly and protective of you right? Well, appeal to that side of him. You’re really nervous about this, so show him that you want this, show him that you trust him completely and that small defenceless side and he’ll find that sexy as dicks,” Lindsay said, finishing off less eloquently than when she started but she made her point. Gavin nodded and started his planning with the girls.

AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-

Edmund teleported into the living room, dumping his bag and rolling his shoulders to loosen them. He’d been lifting heavy crates all day and teleporting them all over the world, trying to cut down the time for merchandise shipping. It was working but it was exhausting too.

“Gavin, I’m home,” Edmund called, smiling a little. He loved saying that.

“I’m uh...Could you come here, Edmund?” Gavin called from the bedroom, a nervous tone in his voice that made the Enderman a little worried. He toed off his shoes and walked into the bedroom, stopping as soon as he saw what Gavin wanted him to see.

The Brit was kneeling on their bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that were hidden under the edge of one of Edmund’s white button downs they’d gotten for dinners. It went down to mid thigh level and the sleeves covered his hands while the collar was pulled to the side showing off his slighter shoulders. The lights were dimmed a little and it took all Edmund had not to just stand there and stare.

“I-Is everything alright?” Edmund asked, his voice catching a little in his throat. “You’re wearing one of my shirts,” he noted, not sounding displeased in the slightest. Gavin fiddled with the edge of one of the sleeves, a deep blush gracing his cheeks.

“Yeah, you’ve uh...you’ve said you like seeing me wear them around the apartment s-so I thought it’d h-help get you...i-in the mood,” Gavin stuttered, cursing his sudden inability to speak. He wasn’t normally this nervous about anything but now, sitting there in the slightly-too-big shirt and nearly nothing else with his boyfriend staring at him, he felt like a teenage girl about to lose her virginity on fucking prom night.

“’In the mood’?” Edmund said with a hint of confusion. He wasn’t familiar with that phrase. He’d heard it said casually around the office but he never bothered trying to find out what it meant.

“Y-Yeah. ‘In the mood’. Like um...s-sex,” Gavin mumbled, refusing to look up from the white bed covers. Edmund eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You want to...” Edmund said, trailing off and Gavin started stuttering again.

“I mean, i-if you wanted to. It’s just, we’ve been together for nearly two months now a-and I thought s-since we live together and all m-mayb-“ Gavin rushed out, shutting his mouth when Edmund came over and sat beside his boyfriend, stroking a thumb over his cheek to calm him down.

“Hey. I don’t expect anything. I’d...I’d love to and all, you’re very _very_ beautiful,” Edmund said with a small smile as he looked over Gavin, the smile dropping when he continued to his point. “But if you’re nervous about it, then I’m happy to wait,” Edmund said reassuringly. Gavin let out a sigh of relief.

“So you _do_ have sex,” Gavin said, returning to his blushing, stuttering state when Edmund gave him a confused look. “I wasn’t s-sure if Endermen..well...you know,” Gavin said with an awkward smile.

“We generally don’t but in this world, I _am_ pretty much human. So I am able to have sex,” Edmund confirmed. Gavin internally shouted in victory before deciding to be a little braver.

“Then show me,” Gavin said, leaning in close to Edmund, raising himself up on his knees before setting himself in Edmund’s lap, their lips brushing together. Edmund’s eyes flickered down to Gavin’s lips before pressing in, engaging Gavin in a heated kiss while his hands ran up the Brit’s sides.

Sure, they’d made out before but those times had been relaxed. They weren’t moving towards anything more but this time, there was almost a sense of urgency in the way Edmund picked Gavin up, laying him down on the bed and hovering over him. The Brit ran his hands up and down Edmund’s arms as the Enderman kissed his neck, eliciting small moans from his boyfriend.

“E-Edmund,” Gavin gasped as Edmund pressed in a little closer, their hips grinding together. The Enderman pulled away, crossing his arms and pulling off his shirt before leaning back down, bringing their lips together in a slightly slower kiss, a hand finding its way to Gavin’s knee, slowly dragging it up Gavin’s thigh and pushing up the edge of his shirt before gently palming Gavin’s half hard manhood. Gavin whimpered a little from the too-little-too-much contact, his hips thrusting forward to try to regain that contact.

“You are _gorgeous,_ ” Edmund breathed as he pulled back too look down at his boyfriend. To just stare at his arousal flushed cheeks and glossy eyes, realising how much he loved seeing Gavin in his shirt, the top few buttons undone to expose his collar bone. Gavin shifted a little under his gaze, bringing his hips up a little to move against Edmund’s and drawing a moan from both.

“Please,” Gavin whimpered, trying to get closer to his boyfriend. Edmund undid his belt and slipped out of his jeans before pressing himself against Gavin’s body, almost moaning at the fact that Gavin’s leg nearly instinctively moved to wrap around his, his knee resting against the Enderman’s hip. He started attacking Gavin’s neck with licks and kisses as he ground their hips together.

“Are you sure you want this?” Edmund asked just to have Gavin moan in displeasure at the loss of stimuli, bringing his hand up to pull Edmund back down into a kiss, a leg wrapping around Edmund’s hips properly to continue what they were doing. Edmund moaned into the kiss, his tongue running over Gavin’s aggressively as he ran his hands over Gavin’s thighs and hips again, pushing the shirt up enough so he could pull Gavin’s underwear off before ridding himself of his own.

Gavin took a moment to look at Edmund in all his naked glory because it really was _naked glory._ Lindsay was right. He was packing. Gavin licked his lips and bit his lip, a giant wave of pleasure just at the idea of Edmund being inside him making him moan as his head dropped back while the Enderman continued moving against him.

Edmund finally brought his hand up, between Gavin’s legs, stroking him and leaning back to watch as Gavin moaned and gasped, his cheeks red and his lips wet as he panted, trying to get some more delicious friction.

“Oh god. E-Edmund,” Gavin moaned while the Enderman reached into the bedside table, remembering seeing a small tube of lube in there one day, putting it back when he realised what it was meant for. Gavin opened his lust blown hazel eyes to see what Edmund was doing, tensing up a little as his boyfriend poured a little bit of lubricant over his fingers. Edmund paused, looking at Gavin for permission before the Brit nodded, closing his eyes and gasping at another particularly pleasurable stroke.

Edmund pressed his lips against Gavin’s neck and shoulder as he teased his fingers inside of Gavin’s entrance, feeling the Brit tense again at the intrusion.

“Relax, my Creeper Man,” Edmund whispered reassuringly and Gavin nodded, trying to focus on how Edmund’s hand felt on his erection, ignoring the slight bit of pain as the Enderman stretched him. When Edmund felt his lover was prepared he took the lube again, slicking himself up before he positioned himself between Gavin’s legs, looking down at his love’s face and waiting for permission one more time. Gavin nodded, hitching his legs up a little to give Edmund more room. Edmund pressed his lips against Gavin’s once more as he pushed himself inside, moaning at the tightness and the heat while Gavin gripped the sheets, wincing a little at the pain. Edmund stroked Gavin a few more times as he fully entered Gavin, kissing him reassuringly.

“Relax, Gavin,” Edmund whispered, running a hand up and down Gavin’s side, brushing his fingers underneath the material of his shirt. As much as he thought he should remove it to expose more skin, seeing Gavin wearing the Enderman’s shirt just made him more aroused. He had to restrain himself to keep from just thrusting madly into his boyfriend, waiting until Gavin nodded against his neck with a small sigh of pleasure as Edmund pulled out a little just to thrust back in, setting a slow but deep pace that made Gavin writhe.

“M-More. Please Edmund,” Gavin moaned, his legs wrapping around Edmund’s waist to pull him in deeper. “I ne-...I need more. God,” Gavin moaned when Edmund finally picked up the pace a little, his hands gripping onto Gavin’s hips to let him thrust in harder and deeper. He almost came right there when Gavin arched his back, moaning loud as he hit something inside the Brit that made him tighten up and stammer out Edmund’s name, his brain nearly short circuited from the pleasure.

“Edmund. Oh my god, ye-yes. Yes, don’t stop,” Gavin moaned and whimpered, his nails dragging down Edmund’s back, his eyes closed as he let himself fall into the feeling of his lover moving inside of him. Edmund moaned at the tightness, a hand releasing Gavin’s hip to stroke him again, trying to get more of those intoxicating moans to escape Gavin’s lips.

“You feel so good,” Edmund groaned, growling a little and nipping at Gavin’s neck as a little bit of possessiveness kicked in. “My Gavin,” he growled, thrusting sharply and making Gavin almost shout in pleasure.

“Do that again. Please, just. Don’t...I need-...” Gavin trailed off, his words failing him as he whimpered and tried to thrust back against him boyfriend and drive him in deeper. Edmund got the message and released Gavin’s erection, his hands finding his hips once more before speeding up his thrusts, hitting that spot inside Gavin nearly every time that made the creeper man almost scream in pleasure.

“I-...I’m so close,” Gavin cried out, a whine escaping his throat as he felt himself near climax. Edmund grunted as Gavin started to tighten around him, finding it hard to keep the rhythm when he was so close as well.

“Come with me, Gavin,” Edmund whispered into Gavin’s ear and that brief moment way back when Gavin had just met Edmund, when he’d spoken for the first time came to mind. Mostly that brief fantasy of having that silky, deep voice whisper in his ear while they made love...

Gavin screamed Edmund’s name as he climaxed, his head thrown back and his back arched as he tightened around his lover, making Edmund moan Gavin’s name as he came inside his British lover. The pair lay there, Gavin’s hand running up and down Edmund’s back as he came down from his high. Edmund buried his face in Gavin’s shoulder, pulling out of him and laying down beside Gavin, just for the Brit to curl into his side, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I...wow. I mean. Wow,” Gavin said into Edmund’s shoulder with a dopey and satisfied grin on his face. Edmund returned it, reaching down to kiss Gavin, slow and deep as he intertwined their fingers together.

“I love you,” Edmund whispered when they parted, bringing their joined hands up to stroke Gavin’s cheek. Gavin’s lips upturned in a smile as he felt his heart hammer away in his chest.

“I love you too,” Gavin replied before he closed his eyes and fell asleep against Edmund’s chest.


End file.
